


Counting Stars

by darkrose54



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lmao hopefully this is actually good writing, M/M, first fic on AO3, i love this ship so much, starwatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose54/pseuds/darkrose54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy fic with rootin' tootin' cowboy and angry Japanese bowman. Nothing too special!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic in like, 700 years? And my first fic on this site lmao. If there's any grammatical errors, please tell me!! Also, thanks for clicking on this story, I hope it's worth ur time!  
> \---------

A lone figure sat outside, head facing up towards the sky. His arms were back, supporting his body as he watched the stars. His long legs were spread out in front of him, his heels subconsciously rubbing together making a light chime sound emit from his spurs.

Jesse sensed someone was behind him. He turned slowly, his neck and back sore from the mission he had gotten back from early that day.

“It is just me.” The calm, cool, accented voice rang over the courtyard, despite him speaking very quietly. Hanzo sat down cross-legged next to McCree, staring at the cowboy’s serene face.

“It's gettin’ kinda hard to keep lookin’ at the stars, with you staring at me like that.” McCree closed his eyes and smiled. Not his usual 100 watt smile. This one was relaxed, more natural. “I’m sure the stars are a lot more pleasant lookin’ than my face. Watch them with me.” 

Hanzo nodded, and he turned his head skyward, like his friend. He stared into the stars, searching for constellations for a few moments. His eyes drifted back towards his friend. “Do you know how strange this is for me, McCree?”

“What are you thinkin’ is strange?”

“This situation. I have never before watched stars with someone who wasn't a family member. Genji and I used to do this, when we were young. When my father was trying finding a wife for me, he's always have me watch the stars with them. However, neither situation has quite felt like this.” Hanzo glanced back up at the sky, then closed his eyes.

McCree found himself studying Hanzo’s face. His black hair had been let out of its usual ponytail, and it flowed down his neck and onto his shoulders. The moonlight blended the grey streaks framing his head into the black. With his eyes closed, Hanzo looked years younger. “I agree with you, Hanzo. It is rather peaceful, sittin’ here with you. I didn't know bein’ friends could come with this feeling.”

Hanzo opened his eyes again, and looked up to the heavens. His eyes stayed locked on the same star. After a long moment, he spoke. “I was thinking that maybe being friends does not come with this feeling. Maybe we are not just friends.” Hanzo closed his eyes once again. When he opened them, he noticed McCree was standing up, his face still turned upwards.

Jesse stepped slowly to where Hanzo was sitting. He then sat down, slowly once again, either to preserve the mood, or because he was sore. “What do you mean by that?” 

Hanzo moved rather slow, but he still ended up surprising McCree. He gently pressed his lips onto the cowboy's own, sighing ever so slightly. Jesse soon returned the kiss, placing his prosthetic hand on the archer's neck and the other in Hanzo’s hair. They kept it light, gentle, and slow. But as soon as it had happened, it ended. Hanzo slowly pulled away, eyes locked with McCree’s. The archer broke the stare, turning his head and standing up. As he was walking back to the base, he turned his head to see behind him. Jesse was still on the ground, watching him walk away. Hanzo turned his head back again, and continued to walk. He stopped after a few more paces, and smiled. 

“Goodnight, Jesse.”

“Goodnight, Hanzo.”


End file.
